A Mothers Lament
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: The crowd thought this was a performance, an example of the children's talents. But Mary Grayson knew better. She knew she was looking at a slave market. And her son was on the auction block. Court of Owls tie in.


So I've been practicing writing ficlets, and the Night of Owls storyline has opened up some stories. I think that explains this.

This one is set during the night the Court picked Dick as their next Talon, and goes on the fact that I find it very hard to believe the adults in the Circus didn't know what was going on. I mean, come on! The number of people going missing from the Circus? The amount of 'deaths?' Sure its only one every generation, but as it has been noted, Haly's circus had many generations of certain families. I mean, Dick was fourth generation on his fathers side. That's been made clear in Nightwing #9.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic belongs to me, except the theory that Mary Grayson grew up in Haly's Circus.

* * *

Lights flashed, flooding the canvas cave in shades of colour as the children smiled from their places. Haly's Circus was alive with excitement as one of the most famous performances, Gotham's Children Night was about to begin. A display of the future talent of the circus, a night of fun as for once, the younger members of the circus took centre stage over their more experienced teachers.

From her place in the stands, Mary Grayson looked down into the ring. Her little boy was standing in his place alongside his friends, red and green costume instantly noticeable. Raya and Raymond standing next to Dick like protective siblings as the three young performers waved to the crowd. This was their night.

There was excitement in the air, a feeling of danger as the fans cheered on their young heroes. And yet all Mary could feel was a cold dread.

The crowd thought this was a performance, an example of the children's talents. But Mary Grayson knew better. She knew she was looking at a slave market. And her son was on the auction block.

Beside her, John took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Quickly, he lent forward, resting his nose against her hair.

"He's too young Mary. Chances are they won't even notice him." The acrobat whispered, trying to reassure his wife. But it was false hope. Mary could hear the worry in her husband's voice even as he tried to reassure her. They both knew their 8 year old boy well.

Dick was always noticed.

Looking around quickly, Mary saw the other parents, the ones whose children were out there showing off. Despite the joy coming from the ring, this group of people were quiet, on guard. Like rabbits before a fox, they were frozen, waiting for the great creature to make its move, to snatch one of them away forever.

They were Mary's friends, her family. She knew them all and was proud of that fact. And yet someone tonight would receive the devastating news, that their child is no longer their own. That their little boy or girl would be called to serve a higher purpose. And if she was spared that horror, she would simply thank her luck and do nothing, just like the rest of them would.

Because everyone knew. It was the unspoken secret of the Circus, the protection of Gotham's Court of Owls. The way the Circus had prevailed through so many generations. And soon the Circus would have to make another payment. A child taken in the dead of night, an unsolved death or mysterious accident and once again, the Circus would be safe. Every one of the adults had known someone. Mary's old friend Alton, a knife thrower who had been vanished in a sudden fire, Johns grandfather William, a long serving acrobat who had disappeared one night after leaving his baby son at the Circus. Everyone had their own stories.

Mr Haly had given a long speech to the parents the day before the show, explaining the honour of this night. But all Mary could think of was running. Of taking John and Dick and fleeing Gotham and the Circus before the dark shadow that was this 'honour' fell on her family. The moment they had been dismissed, Mary and pulled John into their trailer and immediately begged him to do something. She didn't want to lose her son.

John had been pale as he sat her down, taking her hand in his as he spoke.

Where could they go? He had asked. What could they do? They were both circus folk, born and raised. The Big Top was the only life they had ever known. What else could they do, if not this? How would they support their son?

Mary had sobbed but she knew it was hopeless. To leave the circus would destroy their family. She couldn't risk it on the possibility that Dick was going to be chosen above all the other talented children. And if he was chosen tonight, it would be too late to flee.

But still, no one could blame her if she hugged her son extra tight that night after he came back from the final rehearsal. Nor could they blame her if she snuck backstage before the show to wish her little bird good luck.

Dick had smiled his innocent little smile at her as he proudly dedicated his performance to her. Mary had forced a small smile on her face, called him her little Robin one last time and choked back more sobs as she left her little boy to go to her designated seat.

A drum roll echoed through the tent as the young acrobats made their way up to the platforms, her son amongst them. The netting was firmly in place, the stage set. It was time for her little boy to fly.

* * *

Just so you know, Alton was the Talon which Dick was suppose to replace. He appeared in Batman: The Dark Knight #9.


End file.
